Music Drabbles and Such
by NebulasResolution
Summary: Some different oneshots of MikuoxLen


1. Fragile Snow by Miki

The snow fell down gently. Len was standing at the train station waiting. He wrapped a yellow scarf around his neck so he would get warmer. He let out a breathe waiting for him, it was starting to hurt.

The fireworks began. _Where is he?_ He thought. _I'm alone again aren't I?_ _Eversince her death I've been alone... _

He choked on silent sobs. He started to make his way out of the crowd. He had to get away, to run. He knew from the start he would never arrive.

Mikuo had had a confrontation with Kaito and Gakupo. They heard how he was fixing to go on a date with Len and didnt approve of it at all. They had cornered him and almost beat him to death. After they had left Mikuo alone he slowly pulled himself up in sitting postion.

_Len...I hope he hasnt left... _He thought letting out a groan. He pulled himself up determined to find him. He limped down to the street to where the fireworks were being held. A fluff of blonde hair ran past him.

2. Mosiac Roll by Gumi

"Len..I dont think I love you..." Mikuo murmured. The wind picked up blowing the snow around them as Len's eyes widened slowly filling with tears.

"Y...Y-You...YOU NEVER EVEN LOVED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Len screamed running off with tear filled eyes. Mikuo stretched out his absentmindedly. Realizing what excatly he lost. A tear streamed down his face as he walked back home.

The next day at school they avoided each other. Even though they had all their classes together. Then after school Mikuo trapped Len against the wall confessing his just now realized feelings crying in the process. Which made Len mad. He angrily grabbed Mikuo's arm harshly.

"Did you say that you loved m-?" Len mumbled gritting his te-

3. Dolls by Kagamine Rin

The blood. It's everywhere. I can't believe he's gone just like that. How could this happen? Why did this happen?

I was taken from him and he fought for me but got killed in the process. Why? Why master? Why didn't you take me with you? Why didnt I do anything...? You told me that I was a doll but why did you do so much for me?

Alone. I live alone...for you. I miss the feel of your embrace...I have forgotten how to sing. What does your voice sound like? I must see you...or I don't think I can live.

The next few days I travel to your grave. Seeing your name gives me some strength but seeing it engraven for such a reason makes me continue to cry. I was made to sing for you but I can't. I feel so ashamed.

"Master! Please, I just want to see you one last time."

"Len...I've been with you this entire time.."

4.狂騒ノ現 by Kagamine Rin.

Len runs. Deep in to the woods away from the humans that are chasing him with tears flowing down his cheeks. _It's because I have horns...that I'm outcasted like this._ His vision becomes blurry so he doesn't watch his footing. He soon trips over some large roots that stick up from the ground and falls over a small cliff in to some fresh mud.

He gets himself up in sitting poistion still crying.

"I-I wish Onee-san was here..." He sobbed. Just then he saw a flash of teal. Then, another flash. He started to get scared thinking that it might one of the villagers and backed himself against the wall of the cliff. A man with rabbit ears appeared in front of him. His face filled with concern.

Len was shaking in his skin. He was starting to feel like a rabbit. Suddenly the teal haired rabbit grabbed hold of his wrists and pressed them hard against the rock of the wall.

"The little devil looks scared." The rabbit m-

5. 雨傘とじて by Kagamine Rin

"Len..." Mikuo murmured the rain pattered on the classroom window. It was afterschool both Len and Mikuo had cleaning duty together.

"Yeah?" Len mumbled automatically clapping the erasers together to release the chalk dust coughing in the process.

"Well...I..." Mikuo suttered more beginning to blush. Len started to blush along with him. Ideas had started to form. He wasn't gay but he couldn't help going to that state of mind when the situation called for it.

Suddenly thunder echoed loudly. It shook the room like an earthquake making Len fall to the floor in a yelp.

"L-Len?" Mikuo screeched and kneeled down. "Are you okay?"

Len rubbed his sore head. He had bashed it against something. "I think so."

"But your bleeding." Mikuo murmured and grabbed Len's wrists softly leaning in to him and licked up the blood almost like a cat.

6. Kurumi Ponchio by Kagamine Len

"D-Do I have to wear this?" Len murmured to Miku who was holding out a dress for Len to wear.

"Yes, you do. It's for the video." Miku said sternly.

"B-But I don't like dresses..." Len whined.

"Who cares." Miku snapped suddenly flinging the dress at him. He was stunned for a moment but put the dress on before Miku snapped his neck. He soon walked out of the dressing room feeling miserable and then froze. Kaito, Gakupo and Mikuo were here. Kaito and Gakupo instantly got nosebleeds which made Len feel emmbarssed as hell. He looked up at Mikuo who was looking away slightly blushing. That hit him making him cry and he ran off with Miku angrily yelling.

7. Let's Go by Kagamine Rin

He shook this way and that getting close to pretty ladies and some guys. Totally unaware that a cute blonde was watching him from a far. After some while he started to get tired and walked over to the bar. He noticed the cute blonde staring at him and instantly look away blushing. It made Mikuo smile and he ordered a drink before walking over there.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" He asked.

"Aren't you?" The blonde spat back then blushed.

Mikuo responded to that with a smile. He leaned against the wall really close to the blonde making him scoot away a bit. He sipped his drink.

"You're cute. What's your name?" He asked starting to get a little tipsy.

8. Distortional Lover's Sick (Instrumental) by Kagamine Rin

The wind blew harshly tugging out pieces of Len's hair as he stared out the town he lived in on the school's roof leaning against the railing dangerously. He just came back from his sister's funeral. She had had a weak heart all her life and it finally just gave out. He sighed again. Lunch break had finished an hour ago but he still didnt feel like going to class.

"Ho, ho, ho. I thought I was the only one that skipped classes." A voice said. Len jumped and turned around to face Mikuo. He was apathetic towards knowing this.

"What's wrong with y-

9. Out of Eden by Kagamine Len

Mikuo munched on an apple for lunch. He didnt feel hungry. He never does really. Only around dinner does he really get hungry. He was scoping the lunchroom a girl to score for the weekend. He was checking out a cute blonde headed girl when a boy that looked almost excatly like her blocked his view.

It made him irritated. He studied the blonde boy though. Cute...Wait why the hell did I just take note of that? He thought and looked away unaware of the blush forming on his face.

Later that day Mikuo was walking home alone. He hadnt found a girl to take with him. He'd been eyeing that blonde girl he had seen during lunch but everytime he did so that boy would block his range. Did he know I was looking? He thought and heard some voices behind him. He glanced behind him. He saw Miku and that blonde girl waving good bye to the apparently twin brother of the blonde. He didnt realize how long he had been gazing when the boy walked up to him.

"Are you looking at my sister again?" The boy asked looking up at him irriatable. He's aweflly shorter then me. Mikuo thought. "What?"

"You're short." He mumbled and realized what he just said. "O-Oops-

10. Angel Comes Here by Miku Append and Luka

Mikuo cornered his childhood friend, Len, against the school wall. He wanted to lick and suck those lips. Tug on his cute hair and touch Len's body. He had wanted to do it for a while but held himself back so he wouldn't scare him away but he just couldn't take it anymore.

"M-Mikuo? What are you doing?" Len said looking up at his friend with scared eyes. Mikuo looked away saddness touching at his heart and what the possible cost of his soon-to-be actions and he looked back.

"I'm sorry but I just can't take it anymore." He murmured looking down and he pressed Len's wrists a little tighter against the wall.

"C-Ca-?" Len blurted by got interuppted by a kiss from Mikuo. He was stunned and tried to pull away. He didn't want the relationship like this. He wanted to be friends. What happened to asking someone out on a date?


End file.
